


Zeetha's musings

by Han502653



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Also lots of headcanons, In Character, Mostly just working out what Zeetha knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeetha gets a moment of downtime, and a chance to really muse on all she's learned the last month or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeetha's musings

**Author's Note:**

> Some Inspiration from adiduck (book_people)'s "The General". In particular the idea that Zeetha would become Quartermaster.
> 
> This story mostly came as a try to figure out just what Zeetha has figured out by the point if the Time skip, and as a way to put all the clues she could have grabbed in one place. I wrote in in character to help with this and it came out OK, so I figured their was no reason not to post it after a little clean up. That said, clean up also included adding headcanons into her clues so not everything is 100% canon, but a lot of it is. Enjoy!

               It took a little over a month for things to die down enough that Zeetha would say she had any real downtime. With the chaos of trying to find places for everyone, plotting and scheduling patrols, and then re-plotting them as the many factions outside moved, taking over the quartermaster positon from Dimo to save him from imploding, and then dealing with their absolutely dismissive supply situation, Zeetha was very glad she needed only a few hours of sleep every few days to keep going, she didn’t have time for anything else.

                Still as things started to become routine, they did get easier. With Judy playing co-quartermaster, and the fact that her roles in patrolling and supplying were unofficial at best things were getting a bit less hectic and less time consuming.

                Which meant for the first time since the Time Buuble went up, she had time to think. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

                The good news was that Agatha was likely not dead. The bad news was that was the only good news. She had failed her Zumil, she didn’t care what Higgs said, that was obvious. She had put personal pleasure before her Zumil’s well being, there wasn’t much more to say than that. There was no way of knowing how long that dome would stay up, or even if it would ever go down on its own. She would have to trust Gil, the unexperienced new Baron, to be able to fix it.

                Gil, likely her long lost twin brother. The brother who had no idea she existed, that her, no their mother existed. Well he probably knew he had a mother out their somewhere, she doubted the Baron would convince him he was a construct, at least she hoped not.

                Pulling herself into a sitting position on her cot, Zeetha sighed through her nose as she looked around her room. Her own room, granted one made out of a tiny storage closet, and one of the incredibly sparse cots. She was being spoiled, though she had no idea why. Reaching over she snagged the empty journal and fancy fountain pen she had swiped while out scavenging for supplies earlier. She was to wound to sleep, and she didn’t need to sleep either, but having been kicked from Dimo’s office, and with nothing needing to be done at the moment, she was left with nothing to do.

                She opened the book half way, leaving the first half for supply lists and other work related things, and tapped the back of the pen against the blank page, wondering what to write. She had never been much of a writer, but it was nice to write in Skiff again, plus it had the benefit of hiding what she wrote from outsiders and nosy kids and Jägers. Though to be fair she couldn’t really see any of the Jägers she knew sneaking a peak, some of the brats they had ended up with, those she could see becoming a pain.

                Perhaps she could write about Higgs, about all the things she knew about him, try and figure him out. No, that would take all of three minutes, she knew that little. Plus his secret was apparently big, enough that her knowing might lead to her death, except that didn’t make much sense as Mamma said that if he wanted to her could share. Multiple secrets, or was the Castle just being a drama queen, interesting either way.

                Still, she knew at least one person who could understand Skiff in Europa. Granted he was currently stuck in a time bubble. Still if he could understand the Skiff Syllabary as well as Skiff itself he would understand everything she put down. And the Baron was likely the last person Higgs would want finding out who he was, especially if he was still on the other side. She could respect that.

                No Higgs secrets would have to stay only in her mind. Still there were other things to write about. Such as her long lost father and brother. The reason she had wanted so much to go on this trip. The reason her mother had created the idea even if she would never admit it. The reason during that last match Zedmara had pulled several punches, making sure Zeetha would win.

                The Baron was Chump, and Gil, Gil was that little boy who had been taken before his naming day. She was almost sure; unfortunately the person who could tell her for certain had decided to stop himself in time. She could see why he did it though. If he was wasped like Tarvek said, even though she still wasn’t quite sure why they were trusting Tarvek at all, then it was a good move as it took him out of the game. And if he still thought Agatha was the Other, then it got her out of it too. She wasn’t sure of that anymore though, if he had been wasped since Stumhalten she wasn’t sure of anything that’s happened since that time with him. It explained a little but raised so many more questions that she didn’t think she was qualified in even beginning to try and find answers for.

                Still though, every sign pointed to him being her father, looking down at the book in her lap, Zeetha began to write. It was more of a list than anything, but it helped her pull together her thoughts.

  1. **He understood Skiff:**  It had been so long since she spoken skiff outside of song that she had struggled to start. To say the least after three years of not hearing even the slightest rumor about Skifander finding someone who not only heard about it but could speak in its language like a native was shocking.
  2. **He understood and had offer her “Honorable Surrender”:** “Ni tok” It could be translated as simply stop fighting, but it was the traditional order when calling on Honorable surrender.
  3. **He recognized her as a Djorok’ku:** While not always used to describe someone of the War family it rarely was not. So to use such a term meant he likely understood what her armbands and headband represented. Also Chump himself had been called a Djorok’ku for his time in Skifander and the Baron had the skills with his sword to have earned such a title.
  4. **He knew her mother’s name:** Though he hadn’t gotten a chance to finish it. Now that she thought about it that was probably when he had been wasped. He also recognized her by her title Braka na which means he had to have known her sometime in the last twenty five years or so.
  5. **He thought she might be here to kill Gil:** That meant he probably didn’t know who she was, or at least she hoped he didn’t know. It was also disturbing enough that he thought there was a chance someone of the War family would try and kill Gil. Twins were not liked in Skifander, and in many places it was still tradition to kill off the weaker or male twin, but her Mother had refused. Why had he run, the family would have honored her decision even if it wouldn’t have always been fun growing up among them. That she knew from experience. He had been safe.
  6. **Okay so maybe that wasn’t totally true:** There had been an assassination attempt on her when she had been five, and another when she was eight. Her uncle Nod had saved her life the first time, and the second she had managed to hold off the attacker until help had arrived. Both times her Mother had expected but hadn’t been able to prove that it had been the work of someone from the High Priestess’ line, if not her, herself. It had also been them who her mother had jumped to after she went to check on her month old children and found only one and the later found her Bonded gone as well. It was only two days later that after being forced to bed by Uncle Nod that she found the highly uninformative note from Chump stating his attentions. There had to be a reason she jumped to assuming they were the culprits.
  7. **He was so dead if he ever returned:** She might not have gotten orders to kill Gil, she had gotten permission if in a roundabout way to discipline her mother’s Kolee while he was away. That meant she had every permission needed to hit her father with a stick. That was a fun thought. Also if Chump every returned to Skifander, she expected a Kolee quarterstaff was in his future.
  8. **Back on topic; Gil has no idea:** He hadn’t recognized Skifander or even the name Chump. So the chances he knew he had a sister was pretty much zero. She had no plan to go through another period of nobody believing her so she kept her mouth shut.
  9. **The poofy hair:** Both Gil and the Baron had uncontrollable and puffy hair. Genetics would explain her thick hair that if she would cut below her ears would stick up like crazy. Not to mention her infanthood nickname of Spiky of all things. Her mother’s hair was rather thin and laid flat, obviously it must come from her father.
  10. **The brown eyes:** It was hard to be sure without a mirror but it sure looked like Gil had the same brown eyes as her and her mother.
  11. **Age:** It was even harder to be sure, but Gil looked like he was around her age if a bit younger. People always told her she looked older than she was.
  12. **Growth:** From some of the stories she had been told about Gil from the Jägers, he had been tiny as a child. Considering she had been unable to beat four foot ten until she was fourteen that was another thing they shared. Also the annoyingly extreme growth spurt she had then had afterwards seems to have been something she had also shared with him, if all the stories the Jägers told of him tripping over his feet were true.
  13. **Fighting style:** While he really wasn’t built for it and she hadn’t gotten all of a good look of it since he started cheating right away, but he was surprisingly acrobatic for a Europa fighter. She had been impressed with his back flip/ dodge.
  14. **The Ancient Skifandrian Warrior Discipline:** She hadn’t been kidding when she said it was hardly taught to outsiders. Only the War family knew it, and the only way someone outside of it could learn it was by becoming a Zumil. Chump had been the only Zumil from outside Skifander, except for Agatha of course, for three generations. Unless a Zumil from long passed had made it to Europa, or some other civilization had managed to discover it, he had to be Chump. It didn’t help that it was a dangerous discipline often one of the last taught to them before becoming a warrior. If you used it to much you chanced falling into a coma. Not a fun thing. It also did horrible things to your appetite, and she was soon going to be in trouble if their supply situation didn’t approve soon. She would have to start sleeping more often if she couldn’t eat enough. She hoped Gil was aware of that with his new responsibilities.



              “Hoy Mizz Zeetha ve gots a stuation out here und ve kould use some help,” a Jäger called, pounding at her door. Zeetha jolted slightly and put her book down. A situation in Jäger speak could mean a fire that had already engulfed half the base, or being attacked by the Wulfenbach’s arm. She rushed out, leaving the book to dry behind.


End file.
